Feast of the Dark Dragon Shendu
by SaintHeartwing
Summary: A commission I got from MisterEbony, who's work, by the way, you should absolutely check out. Starring Shendu and Jade, we see what would have happened had Jade failed during "Demon World" and never got a chance to make things right. Shendu has captured her and has a sinister plan in mind...to eat her! Warning: Contains Vore.


**A commission from MisterEbony with additional editing work from me. I hope you enjoy this dark little tale!**

* * *

 **The Feast of the Dark Dragon**

 **A Jackie Chan Adventures Comission**

 **By Misterebony**

* * *

Jade had failed. She was the only one in the whole world who knew that it was not as it should be, and she had failed to save the others. Shendu, the giant lord of the Zodiac Talismans, had found her out and captured her. She was now in a cage with several other children, all of whom she did not know, to be saved for something... special.

Jade was curled in a ball as she looked at her moose hero watch. It was what reminded her that the world was not as it should be, and likely never would be again now. She looked over at the other children. They were asleep, likely without dreams or hope. The look in their eyes told her that much. She could not sleep, looking out at the moon shining overhead, missing the old days with her Uncle Jackie and his friends, saving the world from all kinds of evils. Now evil had won it seemed, and their was nothing she could do.

"Do you find yourself unable to sleep, little human?" That sneering voice, deep and foreboding. The same one that had her clip his stinky talons the other day. The giant man dragon being with glowing red eyes now stared at her with a look she hated. She was afraid it was probably hunger.

She was right.

"Tomorrow you and those other children will be part of my feast. It is the Day of Shendu as you know. All slaves except my meals get the day off to play and feast, but my meals... well I chose them for me and my brethren. Each of our days we choose children to feed upon, to prepare and devour. And do you know why we choose children, little human?"

Jade did not answer, making Shendu lean closer. "YOU. WILL. **ANSWER**." He said threateningly. Jade looked at him and stuck her tongue out. Shendu chuckled. "You still have spirit. You still know I changed the world. Good. I like fighters myself. I may have to request you for... oh that's for later. But since you won't answer me, I will tell you."

"I'm not interested. It's clear what it is." Jade stood up. "I studied some world history after all, despite everyone saying I am a goof off and such. True I do goof off, but I like the adventure stories. You eat children because if you don't the world wil get overpopulated and they will overthrow you."

Shendu blinked. "Ummmmmmmmm...no." He said. "We just eat children because they are the most sweet, that's all."

Jade stared in disbelief. "For an all-powerful dragon god you sure are **boring**." She sat again. "At least when I had my video games they at least had villains that had bigger plots and such!"

Shendu tilted his head. Again, he liked this human. Spunky and rebellious. She would have made a good servant in another situation, perhaps even a Supreme Shadowkhan. No mater. "Think what you will human. Tomorrow you are food regardless. And I will personally be preparing you all." He chuckled. "I am thinking something spicy, perhaps some fire peppers so your skin burns even when your not cooking. Agony goes so good with children, it enhances the flavor."

Jade blew a raspberry. "You call THAT agony? Try sitting through one of Jackie's lectures." She sat against the bars not facing Shendu. He shook his head and walked away.

It was clear she needed a... different form of torture.

As the day arrived, the children were led, heads down and in chains, to the kitchens of the dragon lord. The children were led on by Shadowkhan, his loyal minions, which snapped some whips to keep them going. Only Jade had a look of defiance, her face looking about for an exit. As she was led onto the countertop, she saw several prep areas. There were Shadowkhan all over, making sure the children each went to a prep area, most crying or whimpering. All but Jade, who looked around for an escape.

Then she saw her prep area.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhh no._

Shendu chuckled some as she saw the recipe for cupcakes. He chuckled some. "I admit, not exactly my favorite food in the world. I would have preferred it if you were a bit more mealy, like roasted over a spit with some of my fresh made wasabi, or perhaps rolled up with steamed rice and soy sauce. Perhaps as a dumpling or as tempura even. But you still act defiant. You're still trying to escape. And so far nothing I have done has broken you, and torture only strengthens your resolve.

But then I figured out you are not _like_ most other girls. You actually are more like a boy. And based on what I read, boys for the most part hate to be seen as a girl, am I right?"

Jade gulped. No. No no no no no no no no! _Bad day bad day bad day_...

"From your silence and sweating face I can only assume I am right. Good. I fully intend to break you this feast day, because I am eating you myself." He laughed and subconsciously tossed Jade into the batter. She coughed and sputtered as she rose, seeing the other kids being tied up to spits and coated in a Mongolian sauce, or being wrapped in goyuza and deep fried. She tried to get out but Shendu just pushed her back in and mixed the batter, the other demon lords laughing at the display. Jade had to escape. She had to escape this!

...

...

...

...JADE HAD TO ESCAPE THIS.

She was presented there on a flowery china plate, with pink frosting on her head and a sugar bow tied to her hair. PINK. FROSTING. She looked like one of those party princesses. There jeering from the Shadowkhan she used to karate chop, the demon lords she helped Jackie defeat, and even Shendu was far too humiliating. Tears were in her eyes as they called her a sissy or a cupcake princess. She was tough like her uncles! She was... She was...

She was a cupcake.

Shendu chuckled at her misfortune and took a bite. "Hmmm... Normally not one for sweets, but she adds a nice spiciness to the taste that makes it palatable. I must use her in sweets more."

Another demon lord nodded. "No wonder we like your feasting days the most Shendu. First that great plan you had, and now your great cooking skills. Children are such tasty dishes!"

Another smiled. "By now most of them believe they are just food, and are almost willing to fatten up. This Jade was the last one who resisted."

Shendu chuckled. "I have a feeling after this she will be a bit less resistant to us, and more helpful. If only to never be a cupcake again. Not that it will help her any."

Jade felt her spirit break. There was no hope left in her as she felt Shendu suck her out of the cupcake, wrapping her in that serpentine tongue. She felt any resistance she would have had wash away with each lick. This was her fate now. She was stuck in this new reality. She was food, and she was about to fulfill her role. With a final swallow, down went bits of cupcake and the little girl who knew the truth and now could do nothing to change it. It was over, she would soon be digested in the belly of the beast.

If only death would have come. But Shendu was never known for his mercy.

Weeks had passed since that day, and Shendu was relaxing in the heat of the sun. Like any lizard, sunbathing on rocks was immensely invigorating, and for the dragon demon he was simply lost in pleasure. His servants nearby were massaging his feet, others were cleaning his scales. He looked at his nearby platter of snacks and chuckled.

Jade lay there, clothed in a sushi wrap, a dallop of wasabi on her head, rice leaking out of the ends around her head and feet, the latter having the toenails painted with wasabi. She was a different Jade after reformation, after her body was remade and her soul placed into the shell. She had become less resistant and more humble, even hopeless. Shendu now had total victory, and savored it as he went to pick up the sushi roll.

"Victory is not sweet." He said as he brought her closer. "It is actually a little spicy. Just right for me." He chuckled some as his jaws parted, and every servant cringed as a crunch was heard.

Next time, a little less wasabi, Shendu thought, chewing happily. Good to be the god.

 **THE END... OF THE WORLD.**


End file.
